It was never your fault
by golddragonriderkira
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mitch, Princess, Robin, Jhon and Sara are the only survivors after Townsville is destroyed. 8 years later, now 16, the girls and their adopted siblings move to a new school. and guess what? the rowdyruff boys happen. reds, blues and greens. also some Mitch X Princess.


**Title: **It was never your fault**  
**

**rating: **T

**Summary: **Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mitch, Princess, Robin, Jhon and Sara are the only survivors after Townsville is destroyed. 8 years later, now 16, the girls and their adopted siblings move to a new school. and guess what? the rowdyruff boys happen.

**pairings: **Blossick, Boomubbles, Butchercup, PrincessXMitch

**disclaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't rightfully mine.

* * *

**Prolouge**

_Blossom fell to her knees, the bright glow of the flames reflecting in her wet eyes. Bubbles sobbed behind her and Buttercup was punching a tree nearby. Blossom gripped the grass under her fingers as tears fell from her eyes. The flames surrounding the city she had sworn to protect grew with every passing second. Professor Utonium had his arms around Sara Keane, all of them watching silently as their city turned to ruins._

"_I failed" Bubbles and Buttercup looked up at their sister who had her back towards them._

"_Blossom?" Bubbles whispered._

"_I couldn't protect everyone in the end... I failed" Buttercup slowly approached her sister but Robin beat her to it._

"_Blossom, it's not your fault. Him... you couldn't possibly have known he'd grown so strong..." Robin was gripping Blossom by her shoulders, trying to look the powerpuff leader in the eyes but they where hidden behind her hair._

_Princess Morbucks hugged Blossom from behind. "it could never be your f-fault, Blossom. Y-you did everything you c-could" she said inbetween her violent sobs._

_Blossom bit her lip, clenching her fists tighter around the grass. "It is my fault... I'm the leader, I should've saved everyone. If I just hadn't-"_

_Blossom got cut off by Buttercup slapping her hard across the cheek. _

"_h-hey, Buttercup, calm do-" Buttercup sent a glare towards Mitch, shutting him up._

_Her green eyes bore into her sisters pink ones. "You couldn't have saved them, even if you tried. Him beat us Blossom. Even though we killed him in the end he still beat us. Not just you, me and Bubbles as well. YOU made it possible for us to kill that bastard, Blossom. If you hadn't done what you did he wouldn't have stopped at just Townsville, can't you see that!? All the people that died, you couldn't have saved them Blossom" Buttercup's voice lowered and her eyes softened. Blossom stared wide eyed at her sister. "you couldn't possibly have known" Buttercup wrapped her arms around Blossom and the oldest powerpuff broke down into violent sobs, soaking her sisters torn clothes. Bubbles joined the group hug and all four girls whispered comforting words in Blossom's ears._

_The survivors from Townsville all walked away from the burning city they once called home, and as the rain started to pour a silent agreement was made._

"_stick together, no matter what"_

* * *

**I anniversary**

Blossom stretched before rolling out of bed. She looked in the mirror and sighed heavily. She cried in her sleep again. A glance at her alarm clock told her she'd only slept one hour. The pink eyed girl sat down before her mirror and started applying make up to her tired face. The bags under her eyes seemed unwilling to let her look decent and she glared at herself in frustration.

Knock knock

Blossom snapped her head towards the door. "who is it?" she asked. "it's me" Blossom let out a breath and opened the door. Princess stepped inside with a smile on her face. "you look horrible" Blossom cringed. "yes, yes I know. You don't have to rub it in" the pink powerpuff sat down once again as Princess picked up a brush and started untangling Blossom's long, red strands of hair. "Buttercup is making breakfast. I told Robin to go wake up Bubbles so you don't have to worry about getting stuffed animals thrown in your face today" Blossom giggled at Princess' words. Bubbles, despite popular belief, was terrible at getting up in the mornings. The blue puff had tried to kill Blossom with a pillow when she had woken her up once.

"all done" Princess grinned at Blossom. Blossom looed at herself in the mirror and was taken aback. Princess had put her hair in two braids, tied with red ribbons. Though it was simple, Blossom had never wore her hair like this before and it looked... different. Blossom stood up and hugged her friend. "thank you Princess" she said. Princess hugged her back before pulling away. "Now, let's get you dressed, shall we!?"

* * *

"Is dad working late today?" Bubbles looked up at Sara Keane Utonium with big, curious eyes. Sara smiled. "no, sweetie. It's a special day today so he'll be home early" the car grew silent. "It's the anniversary of Townsville's destruction today, isn't it?" Mitch looked down at his shoes. Buttercup pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth and averted her eyes. Princess clutched Blossom's hand who squeezed back in return and Robin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do we have to go to a new school today of all days?" asked Bubbles, biting her lip. Sara put her hand on Bubbles shoulder and sent her a reassuring smile. "It's better then sitting at home, feeling sorry for yourself" Robin leaned forward. "Hey, I'm sure there are plenty of nice people there. And if we stick together we don't have to worry about being alone. Besides" Robin's eyes glinted mischeviously and Bubbles blinked at her. "I heard they have a basketball team" Bubbles eyes lit up. "THEY DO? OMG" everyone chuckled at the blonde's cheerfulness and the sadness evaporated for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"this school is fucking huge" Buttercup exclaimed. Blossom flinched at the curse word but said nothing. "let's just go" Blossom said.

they all got their shedules and after going to their lockers, thankfully all of their respective lockers where pretty close to eachother, they walked to their first period together.

"ready?" Blossom turned to the others and they all nodded. Blossom pushed open the door and they entered the classroom

* * *

"class, these are our new students"

Blossom looked around. all the students in the room where talking, not paying attention to the male teacher who looked to be in his late twenties, sitting on his desk with crossed legs. He looked up with annoyance "HEY" Blossom flinched at his loud voice, the rest of the room just looked up at their teacher with 'yes, sir' expressions. "shut the fuck up, I'm trying to talk here" Blossom looked at Buttercup who stood next to her and Buttercup shrugged, just as confused as Blossom was. "well, my name is Shadow Nightmare, but you can call me Shadow. Introduce yourselves" Shadow smiled at them.

"u-uhm... well... my name is Blossom Alice Keane Utonium" Blossom said and smiled at the class "nice to meet you all" she added.

"I'm Buttercup Rose Keane Utonium, make fun of my friends and I'll kill you" Buttercup said with a glare.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles Liana Keane Utonium" Bubbles cheered.

"I'm Robin Schneider Keane Utonium, their adopted sister" Robin grinned

"My name is Princess Morbucks Keane Utonium, their second adopted sister" Princess winked at the class and put her hand on her hip, a seductive glint in her eyes.

"I'm Mitch Mitchelson Keane Utonium, I'm adopted into the family just like those two" he pointed at Princess and Robin.

"wow, your names are a mouthfull. okay, Blossom, you can sit down next to Brick over there. Buttercup and Bubbles can sit inbetween Bat and Dexter over there. Princess, you sit behind Blossom. Mitch and Robin can take their seats next to Akira in the back" Blossom's head snapped up and she looked over at where Shadow had told her to sit. her eyes fell upon none other then Brick Jojo.

_what in the name of chemical X is HE doing here? _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: **so... what do you guys think? I really like this idea and I think I'll continue it if you guys like it too.

I NEED MORE CHARACTERS! If you're intrested post a description of your character in a review.

review's are very much appreciated even though they may not be character descriptions. I LOVE FEEDBACK!

_edit: I decided to make the school system simpler for myself by making them go to school in my country, thus, I took away the part where they compare their shedules. I hope it's ok. currently working on the second chapter, sorry for the long wait. Also, please don't ONLY add the character description, I need to know their personalities guys!_


End file.
